donbluthfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Don Bluth Villains' Defeats
These are the characters that didn't make to the ending of the stories. See the gallery of various villains from movies who have various defeats, deaths, and despairs. *Jenner: Gets stabbed in the back by Sullivan. *Dragon: Splashes into a pond. *Warren T. Rat: Gets chased along with the cats down to the pier by the "Giant Mouse of Minsk" and into the water, picked up by a tramp steamer bound for Hong Kong that carries them away. *The Bullying Orphans: Unknown (more likely got scared away by Tiger when they tried to catch Fievel) *Sharptooth (original): Drowns when a rock fell on him in the water. *Boneheads (Pachycephalosaurus): Runs away from the tar monster. *Carface Carruthers: Eaten by King Gator offscreen (first film) and is dragged into Hell by Red. (second film) *Carface's Minions: Runs away by King Gator *Hellhound: Gets shot by Annabelle. *Cat R. Waul: Gets reluctantly adopted by a passenger. *Street Dogs: Failed to eat Tiger. *Hunch: Gets defeated by Edmond and his friends. *Grand Duke of Owls: Gets shrunk by the sun, then gets hunted down by Hunch for all his humiliations. *Owl Minions: Flys away when Grand Duke of Owls turns into a gigantic tornado. *Pinky: feeling despair when his star flies away on the plane. *Grundel: Falls into a chasm, survives with a broken leg, Gets Wounded with the Pole, and marries a female toad. *Gnorga: Turns into a rose bush by Stanley's magic touch, and is sucked into a portal. *Ozzy and Strut: Being chased by Chomper's parents. *Drake: gets hit by Hubie and then crushed by his own tower. *Leopard Seal: Gets beat up by Rocko then Hubie kicked him off the submarine. *Killer whales: Swims away when Rocko leads them away. *Velociraptors: being washed away by the river. *Red: Gets sent back to Hell. *Ichy: gets swung away by Del. *Del: being chased by an aquatic long-necked dinosaur called a Plesiosaurus. *Grigori Rasputin: Gets killed when his vial broke, sending the spirits after him. *Black Pegasus: Gets destroyed by Anastasia *Scuttlebutt: Falls into a River and Drowns *Belladonna: gets frozen to death by her heavenly cousin, Annabelle *Villianous 19 year old Martin Brisby: goes unconscious after he got hit in the head by the books then turned back to the "Redeemed" Martin Brisby *Muriel and Floyd: Falls in the elevator. *Killer the Bulldog: Failed to catch Timmy, Jenny, and Justin, Brutus and other rats *Oble: Falls into a river, and is relaxed by being cooled off. *Ludmila: Realizes the potion turns her into a dragon, and falls with the crumbling tower below full of water. *Preed: Killed by Korso, by breaking his neck. *Joseph Korso: Reforms and wedges his rifle between the gap and breakers and closes its circuit for good, losing his own life in the process. *Drej Queen: Gets destroyed by the Titan. *Dogs: Runs away after Crazy Legs knocks the boxes over. *Madame Mousey: Got leashed by her owner. *Zigzag the Rat: Defeated by Max who blows Gabriel's horn and explodes into fire Gallery Dragon's defeat.jpg|Dragon's defeat Jenner's death.jpg|Jenner's death Warren T. Rat's defeat.jpg|Warren T. Rat's defeat Sharptooth's first defeat.jpg|Sharptooth's defeat Sharptooth's second defeat and death.jpg|Sharptooth's death Minions.png|Carface's Minion's defeat Carface's defeat and later death (1st film).jpg|Carface Carruthers' defeat (1st film) Hellhound's death.jpg|Hellhound's death Hawk's Defeats.png|Hawk's Defeat Cat R. Waul's defeat.jpg|Cat R. Waul's defeat One of Hunch's defeats.jpg|Hunch's defeat #1 Hunch's defeat 2.jpg|Hunch's defeat #2 Hunch's defeat 3.jpg|Hunch's defeat #3 Hunch's defeat 4.jpg|Hunch's defeat #4 Pinky's despair.jpg|Pinky's despair The Owls' defeat.jpg|Owl Minions' defeat The Grand Duke's defeat.jpg|Grand Duke of Owls's defeat Grundel Toad's defeat.jpg|Grundel's defeat Gnorga's defeat.jpg|Gnorga's defeat gfdhg.png|Ozzy and Strut's defeat Drake's death.jpg|Drake's death Velociraptors Defeat.png|Velociraptors Defeat Red's defeat.jpg|Red's defeat Carface's defeat and later death (2nd film).jpg|Carface Carruthers' defeat (2nd film) Ichy's defeat.png|Ichy's defeat Dil's defeat.png|Dil's defeat Redasasldj.png|Black Pegasus's death Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9903.jpg|Grigori Rasputin's death T.Rex_Goon.png|Plated Sharptooth's Defeat Chief_McBrusque27s_and_Scuttlebutt27s_death.png|Chief McBrusque and Scuttlebutt's Defeat A_S.png|Allosaurus And Meanest Sharptooth's Defeat PICT0005.JPG|Snake's Defeat PICT0001.JPG|Killer the Bulldog's Defeat PICT0006.JPG|Hawk's Defeat PICT0007.JPG|Villianous 19 year old Martin Brisby's Defeat PICT0009.JPG|Martin's Minions defeat PICT0010.JPG|Muriel and Floyd's Defeat Oble's Defeat.png|Oble's Defeat Ludmila's_death.jpg|Ludmila's death Preed's death.jpg|Preed's death Korso's sacrifice & death.jpg|Joseph Korso's sacrifice & death Drej Queen's death.jpg|Drej Queen's death Madame_Mousey_Defeat.png|Madame Mousey's Defeat Ratigan explodes.png|Zigzag's death